battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170407062613
Soviet Leadership Change - 6th of April 2017 Changes were brewing throughout the Supreme Soviet. The most recent election statistics was a shocking defeat for the more liberal members of the Communist Party, who thought that their positions were secure. The fact that Rudenko was the driving force for that particular faction pushed them into unpopularity with the people. Consequentially, the Old Guard - which consisted of several dozen members forcibly kicked out of office by Rudenko - gained popularity throughout the CCCP. The era of reform has ended - and the Soviet Union has once again gone into a period of hardline rule. The choice for the General Secretary was swung entirely towards the favor of Vyacheslav Lavochkin - a hardline leader who became popular after he came out of his forced retirement and persuaded an entire Soviet Front to turn their guns against Rudenko. His Ukrainian origin, as well as his previous tirades against minority-discriminating companies and design firms finally put a non-Russian at the helm of the Soviet Union, making him popular within the former CBE states. He was a suitable leader for the Soviet Union. With world tensions climbing up, and the balance of ideologies potentially at risk, he was at the perfect time, and in the perfect situation to take control. ---- Public Speech from the Red Square The newly-appointed General Secretary of the Soviet Union, Vyacheslav Lavochkin, readied his appointment speech to be broadcasted towards the entire Soviet Union. Already, thousands of supporters have came around to listen to the new General Secretary. At last, he spoke - his powerful voice silencing most of the crowd within seconds. "Comrades, citizens, brothers and sisters, working men and women, collective farmers, intellectuals, and all of the united Soviet peoples!" "Today, the reformed communist party has come to destroy the bastardization that that rascal, Rudenko, has caused to this state! Today, the Soviet People will once again take their rightful place over those who threaten this state! Today is the day when the Soviet People finally break free from the chain of scornful bureaucracy and corruption amongst our government!" "It has been a long road, a long road of being slammed by senseless and unpopular policies. It has been a long streak of being talked down upon by the imperialist powers within the east and west of the Soviet Union. Now, they have become unchained from their disgusting position. Today is the day that the Soviet Union forces the aggressors to back off, to defend what is ours!" "It is true that the Union has yet to finish many things. Consequentially, the threat of the imperialist powers hangs around like a plague, ready to destroy, at first opportunity, the worker's revolution. Consequentially, the robber barons employed by these Rudenkoite traitors have focused little on the rest of the Soviet Union, bringing inequality towards the regions of Ukraine, Byelorussia, and the other republics. Yes, that madman that is Rudenko is still guarded by the Chechnyan traitors. However, the Soviet People, like it did in the past, will overcome such hardships." "And I will say this to those who think that those imperialists can win against our worker's union: the enemy is not so strong as some frightened little puedo-intellectuals picture him. The devil is not so terrible as he is painted. They have tried - and failed to bring down this Union many times, whether it be in 1918, 1941, or 1989. They failed - miserably - at that." "I'll add a warning for those who wish to destroy the revolution. Whether you like it or not, history is on our side. The Soviets will break you." He soon turned around and walked back towards the Kremlin, but not before being met with a loud crescendo of applause, cheers, and shouts of denunciation towards Germany, who has been recently re-engaging in a war against the USFSR - to which the Soviet Union is an ally of one of its members. ---- Immediate administrative changes *'Firearm ownership in the Soviet Union is now illegal by all means. Too many legal loopholes, as well as the threat of a radicalized domestically-bred terrorist getting their hands on a weapon, is too great. All registered guns, which have trackers, will be confiscated by the VK - with owners getting a refund and a 1.5x modified compensation.' *'Political groups can now attach certain requirements to become a member. The Communist Party of the Soviet Union, for example, now forces all members of the party to be atheist to prevent religion from influencing politics. Other parties can be more strict or less depending on their values.' *'Corruption sweeps will be performed regularly by the VK, who has also been granted permission to look into the lives of the most executive members of the CCCP. Most importantly, this allows the VK to clamp down on corruption on the local level (police, city administrators, etc.)' *'New infrastructure, institutions, and other public works have started in the non-Russian Socialist Republics to bridge the standard of living between Russia and the other SSRs.' *'Byelorussia and Ukraine will have their administrative borders expanded to encompass an additional 200km of extra border coverage combined.' *'Despite Lavochkin's fierce tirade about strengthening the Union - no new budget has been proposed for military forces. However, the cancellation of several production lines (namely the T-14, ASV-1, Type 122, the T-85, and T-99) would free up the military's budget to do other things - namely new weapons development.' *'A prospect about opening a new trans-pacific trading route to Chile has been proposed - and the shipping route will likely be reestablished by the week.'